Composites with thermoplastic matrices, particularly composites with continuous fiber reinforcements in the form of carbon fibers in a matrix made of polyetheretherketone or PEEK, are known for their combination of mechanical characteristics, resistance to impacts and fire behavior. For demanding structural applications, such as the previous examples of applications, the reinforcement rate in the composite is greater than 50% and can reach 65%. The term ‘thick’ means panels with thickness above 20 mm, that is to say panels with over 150 reinforcing plies.
The document EP-B-2 064 050 describes a method and device for manufacturing a composite panel having a thermoplastic matrix with thickness between 2 mm and 20 mm. Like the method described in this document of the prior art, the method according to the invention is a method known as a non-autoclave method, which only uses the application of vacuum to the stack of plies to compact and consolidate it. Thus, the method according to the invention is particularly advantageous for manufacturing a large panel having a matrix made of a polymer with a high melting point such as PEEK.
The method of the prior art has been found to be unsuitable for making a panel intended for a structural aeronautic application with a finished thickness above 10 mm, that is to say said panel comprises a stack of over 70 plies. That is because there is a very significant risk that a panel of that thickness made using the method of the prior art could have a porosity rate incompatible with the intended application, leading to scrap rates that increase the cost of the panel manufacturing.